Final Fantasy X: Braska's Pilgrimage
by Master Alabe
Summary: After escaping from Bevelle, yuna & her Guardians set up camp in the woods. Auron relates the story of Braska, Jecht and himself to Yuna and her other Guardians. Please R
1. A Story Long Forgotten

Whilst writing a small flashback in my story 'A Warriors Return' concerning Auron, Braska and Jecht on their journey so long ago, I thought to myself: "Wouldn't it be cool if there was a whole story dedicated to their journey to Zanarkand?" Hence, here is such a story... retold from Auron's P.O.V.

This story begins the morning after Yuna and her Guardians escape from Bevelle in FFX. You'll probably recall a scene where Yuna & Tidus kiss. Well this story begins that same day, at that campsite, only early in the morning... so before Yuna & Tidus kiss. The first chapter just sets the scene, the actual story will begin in chapter 2, where it will be written mainly from Auron's P.O.V.

Hope you all enjoy :-)

**Disclaimer: All things FFX are owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yoshinori Kitase & Square-Enix**

**

* * *

**

**1. A Story Long Forgotten**

Auron awoke to the sound of screaming children, running around his tent. A little confused, perhaps simply due to lack of sleep, he arose from his slumber-sack and proceeded to pull on his red overcoat that was so unique to his character now. Pulling the cloth tent opening apart, he soon realised what all the commotion was about.

"Tidus, Rikku… please refrain from such childish games. We're supposed to be guardians…"

Tidus and Rikku had been playing 'tag', keeping themselves occupied whilst they waited for the others to awaken. It seemed that, when put together, the two of them became as little children. Auron detested this, but had often let it aside in order to keep peace. This morning though, things were different. Having only escaped Bevelle the day before, Auron's mind was hardly in the mood for fun and games.

"Fine. We were only playing until you woke up anyways." Rikku replied in a childish, yet arrogant tone.

"Yeh, we were waiting for you to wake up. See, we kinda want to know… what are we gonna do now? We've run away from Bevelle, where next?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, I see. Well, just on through this passing are the Calm Lands. We will need to pass through that area, towards the Gagazet Mountains. That's about all for now. Lets not plan too far ahead, we will likely need to take detours to avoid Yevonites." Auron replied thoughtfully.

"Right, okay. Only, we're all exhausted…" Rikku added, beginning to trail off and mumble towards the end of her statement. She knew Auron wouldn't take kindly to this news.

"Hmph. Alright, we're fairly well hidden from view here. I'd imagine any Bevellian guards passing by wouldn't realise our presence. Besides, perhaps it's a good idea to lay low for a little while. Bevelle would be expecting us to travel on towards Zanarkand swiftly, maybe we should let them believe that." Auron replied in a calm, smooth voice. Afterward, he glanced at Rikku and let a small smile appear from the side of his mouth.

'_Was **that** a **smile**? From **Auron**? Wait, did he just **agree** with **me**? What's going on here?'_ Rikku thought suspiciously. She smiled back awkwardly, not really knowing how to react properly.

"Anyway, I'm sure you can relate Auron." Tidus began. "You probably needed to rest here and there with my old man and Braska. I mean, my old man could barely finish a game of Blitzball without collapsing, that is, before he left home. He must have got tired loads of times!"

"Heh, that is true enough boy. Believe you me, for large parts of the journey Braska and Ialmost had to carry the big oaf. Although then again, for the most part, it was his determination to get back home, to you're Zanarkand, that kept him going." Auron replied.

"That must have been some journey. Back when I was a kid, I could barely manage 10 minutes in his company, I have **no** idea how you and Braska managed…" Tidus stated. "You know, you never really talk about that journey much."

"There are reasons for that, reasons I wish not to converse." Auron replied hesitantly.

"Awwwww! Come on! We've got time here… and the others just woke up! Come on Auron, pleeeeease?" Rikku chirped in. All of a sudden, it seemed as if Auron was being backed into the corner of a small room.

'_I suppose, I could relate **parts** of our journey,'_ Auron thought inwardly, _'but there are parts that they are not yet ready to hear. I would indeed need to be careful.'_

By now Yuna and Wakka had joined Tidus and Rikku. Auron would have done very well to avoid the situation now.

"Awwwww… come on Auron! Pleeeeease?" Rikku reiterated.

"It'd be fun! Hearing stories about my old mans adventures!" Tidus added.

"It would sure give us something to do while we rest Sir Auron!" Yuna quietly pointed out.

"Come on Auron, man! We haven't had a chance to talk like dis in weeks!" Wakka shouted aloud.

"I suppose, they all have a point." Lulu added in her calm, soft voice.

"Come on!" "Pleeeeease?" "It'd be fun!" "Come on man!" "Please?"

"ALRIGHT!" Auron shouted… his head already pounding from the constant pummelling of words into his ears. "Alright…" he said again, this time much softer.

"Cool man. Lets all find a place to sit." Wakka suggested to the group.

'_That'll give me time to compose myself at least.'_ Auron thought to himself. _'Where should I start? Lets see… yes, I suppose that's as good a place as any.'_

"So?" Tidus and Rikku shouted in unison.

"Well… it all started back when…" Auron began.

* * *

Well, theres the1st chapter :-) 

I know not a lot happens here, but the idea of this chapter was to set the scene. To give you an idea of where they are, what's happening around them... and then chapter 2 will send us back through time to the days of Braska's Pilgrimage.

So thanks for reading, and please review to let me know what you think of the idea! Hopefully I can continue with this story... I think it might have potential :-)

Til next time...


	2. Every Story Has It's Beginning

Hi again :-)

I said that chapter 2 was already in progress, and here it is. This time Auron actually starts the story, beginning way back when he first became a Monk. In my story this happens 4 years before Braska, Auron and Jecht set off on their journey to defeat Sin.

Just to save confusion, whenever there is a flashback, it is written from Auron's P.O.V, but otherwise the story is written as chapter 1 was, from the readers P.O.V.

**Nyviay and Cyraxis:** Thanks a lot for the review! What a compliment! I just hope I can write this story up to your expectations now! Hehe.Oh, I said that Auron will miss some things out, because there are a few things that happen to him within Braska's Pilgrimage that he doesn't tell everyone about until they get to the Zanarkand Ruins. I won't spoil it though, if you don't understand what I mean you will soon enough. I think its a good story idea myself, hopefully I can pull it off! Thanks again :-)

Okay then, here goes... chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy, and please review! Thanks again :-)

**Disclaimer: All things FFX are owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yoshinori Kitase & Square-Enix**

**

* * *

******

2. Every Story Has It's Beginning

"Well, it all started back when I was still living in Bevelle. I was about 21, and I had recently ascended to the title of 'Monk', after many years of strenuous training. It had been a very long time since I had seen either of my two old friends, Braska & Kinoc. Excited about my ascendancy, I was determined to find my friends in Bevelle. I was, so headstrong back then… it didn't matter that Bevelle was the largest city in Spira. I just **had** to find them, after all it had been _so_ long…"

**(Flashback) **

"_Kinoc! It's been so long my friend!"_

**It hadn't actually taken me too long to find Kinoc. Heh, Funny what a little determination can do to a man. I had found him working as a servant to the Grand Maester of that time…**

**(End of flashback) **

"Maester Mika?" Yuna interrupted. Maester Mika had after all been the Grand Maester for such a long time, even before Yuna had been born.

"No, in fact Yuna, it may surprise you to hear that Mika indeed wasn't around at that time. He had 'mysteriously' disappeared from Bevelle 3 years before I became a Monk… not reappearing for another 4 years afterwards." Auron corrected her.

"That would have made me, 6 when he reappeared?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, that is true. He reappeared 1 month after we all left on your fathers Pilgrimage. It of course, doesn't matter if I tell you now that in fact, Mika had died… of natural causes. But only a select few in Bevelle knew of this at the time; Most of the Maesters, and Kinoc. Evidentally they were planning something, but as a lowly Monk I knew nothing; Only being fed the lie that Mika has 'mysteriously' dissapeared."

"So ever since… he returned to office, he has been, unsent?" Yuna asked. She of course knew the answer, she had seen the truth of the Maester's condition the day before, whilst in trial.

"Hmmm, indeed. Quite the spiders web of deceit, if you will." Auron confirmed. "May I continue?"

"Of course…" Yuna replied.

"Excellent." Auron smiled, and continued.

"Well, although being the Grand Maesters servant was considered a lowly position, it held many pathways to take later in life, and had certain 'clauses' that could even ascend one to becoming a Maester. Of course, we all now know that Kinoc had become a Maester, but I needn't go into details there.

The important detail is that I found him working for the Grand Maester, and this was during the seven-year absence of Mika, which means the Grand Maester of the time would have been Jyscal. Yes, that sounds right… in fact I'm sure of it."

**(Flashback) **

"_Auron! I am so glad to see you! I had heard such good news, but knew not where to look for you. I am so glad for you Auron! All of your efforts have finally paid off!"_

**Kinoc had such a look of pure happiness on his face, it was hard not to smile back. He was a lot slimmer back then too, although I suppose attending to all of Jyscal's duties, and running his errands had kept him with plenty of exercise.**

"_Yes… 10 years of training, and now a place as a Monk in the service of Grand Maester Jyscal. I truly can only look forward now… the Kingdom of Spira is truly being transformed!"_

**Mika's rule over Spira had been spotty at best, but now that he had disappeared from the scene, Jyscal had a chance to ascend to Grand Maester and put things right. He had already proceeded to do so, bringing races together in harmony. He had even began to repair the links between Yevon & the Al Bhed, something nobody thought possible. Jyscal had truly began a huge project over all Spira, bringing all people of all sorts back together, in unity. Spira was finally going to get the kind of rule it deserved.**

"_Yes, that is true. Jyscal has already began many projects… it is truly an honour to be serving at his side. Oh Auron, it has been so long… we have so much to talk about."_

**Kinoc was right, it had been close to 5 years since I last saw him… and much had happened in that time. However, there was only one thing on my mind.**

"_Yes, so much… but, where is Braska? I have searched most of Bevelle, and having found you, am still yearning to meet my good friend Braska. As are you I am sure!"_

**It had been so long, and I wanted the 3 of us to be together again, recalling past memories… enjoying looking back on old times.**

"_You had not heard? Why, Braska was sent away by Jyscal 3 years ago, in his first year of office. In fact, I believe it's the first thing he did. Ha ha, the fool sent Braska to the Al Bhed 'Home', to form a peace treaty with them. Like that would ever work, the Al Bhed are monsters! They would never agree to peace. Full marks for Jyscal believing they would though! Ha ha!"_

**Kinoc had always believed the Al Bhed to be monsters, the traitors of Spira itself. Then again, his parents had brought him up that way. I had always been taught to see everyone as equal, but this was always a minor obstacle to our friendship. No one ever saw an Al Bhed in these parts anyway, so the topic rarely came up in conversation.**

"_What of Braska though, Kinoc? Where is he now?" _

**I didn't really want to get off the topic, I so wanted to see Braska.**

"_Well, the first part of the peace treaty has been declared… but there is a long way to go until there could ever be real 'peace' between Yevon and the Al Bhed. Word has it though, that Braska took an Al Bhed for his wife, and that they now reside in Besaid. I even heard they had a child, 2 years ago I believe."_

**(End of flashback) **

"That was me!" Yuna shouted, full of glee. Everyone turned to look at her, glaring at her exasperatedly.

"I think that was implied, Lady Yuna." Auron smiled at her.

"Sorry guys, maybe I just got a little too excited, hearing about my parents and all." Yuna mumbled.

"It's okay Yuna… we all understand." Lulu announced, looking over to her with restful eyes and a calm smile. Yuna smiled back, Lulu always had been like a big sister to her… looking out for her when she needed it most.

"So what happened next Auron? Come on, I want to know!" Tidus shouted impatiently. He was in no mood to wait any longer for the story to continue.

"Well, I suppose, now I need to move forward a little… about 5 years later…" Auron continued.

* * *

Okay then, so the story has finally began. This chapter was basically a bit of a prologue to the journey itself. I just thought it was important to clear a few things up as far as the background of this journey was concerned. Alas, chapter 3 will have Auron leaving Bevelle, to meet up with Braska at the start of his pilgrimage! Yay! (I'm getting a bit over-excited I think... lol) 

Hope you all enjoyed, please don't forget to review... and thanks :-)

Til next time...


	3. The Grand Maester Grants a Wish

Hi! Here is chapter 3 of this story :-)

In the last chapter, Auron explained all that had happened in the few years leading up to Braska's Pilgrimage… and in this chapter, we will see what happens in the direct run-up to the beginning of it.

Thanks to all that reviewed chapter 2 (I think I replied to you all already), and I hope you all enjoy this 3rd chapter! As always, please review afterwards, so that I can learn from your thoughts! Thanks :-)

**Disclaimer: All things FFX are owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yoshinori Kitase & Square-Enix**

**

* * *

**

**3. The Grand Maester Grants a Wish**

"The next 3 years were hard for me. I so wanted to at least _visit_ Braska, but the law stated that every newly appointed Monk serve the Grand Maester of Yevon from Bevelle for a period of 3 years.

This meant that I would be effectively stuck in Bevelle, serving Lord Jyscal. Not that it was unpleasant, however… far from it. Serving such a wise, kind and caring leader was quite a pleasure, and an experience I would never trade… not even for all the riches in the Kingdom. But I** so** wanted to see Braska." Auron continued.

"Sounds like you were, torn in two… I suppose." Lulu suggested. The others muttered in agreement.

"That is, quite true. I had such a yearning, I felt as if I would just one day leave my post… walk out of Bevelle and never come back." Auron stated. "However, it would have been the death of me. Bevelle would have cast me a traitor, and I would soon have been caught and **_'put to justice'_**." Auron added.

"That doesn't sound like Lord Jyscal at all…" Yuna suggested in a worried manner, shaking her head from side to side. "No, not at all." She convinced herself quietly.

"You are right, in a manner Yuna." Auron answered. "However, a law is a law… Jyscal would have been in no position to stand against it, even as Grand Maester of Yevon. Anyway, we're beginning to lead away from the point. I couldn't simply _run away_ from my duties, the law stated I had to stay in Bevelle and **fulfil** them. And so I did, day by day I sat at my post and waited for the day to arrive."

"What day?" Tidus & Rikku asked.

"My 1095th day of service" Auron answered confidently, "my last day in service to Yevon."

**(Flashback) **

_"You know… Auron, your service is coming close to an end. Soon you will be free to do as you please within all of Spira. May I ask, what you are planning to do first?"_

**Lord Jyscal had requested my company, and I had been sceptical as to what he had wanted. My service didn't require _seeing_ or _talking_ to the Grand Maester. It was a surprise indeed to hear that he had requested my company.**

_"Well, Sir… ever since beginning my service to Yevon, I have yearned to see my friend. He now resides in Besaid, with his family… I will be leaving to visit him as soon as my service is ended."_

**I was a little confused, to say the least. _Why_ would the Grand Maester care so much about my plans? However, it seemed I would soon realise _exactly_ why he had wished to talk with me.**

"_I see… Braska is it?"_

**This had shocked me beyond belief. How did _he_ know of Braska?**

"_I can see you are shocked, servant. Worry not, I **can** explain. I have recently received request from a servant who once served under Mika. It seems your friend wishes to become a Summoner, and has requested permission to begin his pilgrimage at once. He has also requested **your** assistance as his Guardian. He was very specific in mentioning that only **you** would be acceptable. He would **not** receive **any** other as his Guardian." _

**I was speechless. To think I could finally see Braska! But then reality sunk in, I had 2 and a half months left in service. There was _no_ way I could join Braska on his pilgrimage.**

_"Sir, I cannot express the joy I would receive by being at Braska's side once more… but I have yet 2 and a half months left in service to you and to Yevon. I cannot leave Bevelle."_

**I was despondent. I couldn't believe that Braska was about to begin a journey, walking down a path that I couldn't follow. He would never return from his pilgrimage, it was a suicide mission in order to bring a decade of peace to Spira. I would _never_ see Braska again, and I couldn't accept it.**

_"Well… the law in fact states that you 'serve Yevon from Bevelle for the period of 3 full years'. You, know… there is no better way of serving Yevon than guarding a Summoner on his way to defeating Sin. Perhaps this is a chance to show us all just how much you care… for Braska **&** Yevon."_

**Jyscal smiled at me. I couldn't _believe_ it. The Grand Maester, Lord Jyscal had just bent the law in order to allow me, a simple Monk… to join my friend on his pilgrimage. I wasn't about to think twice over _this_ offer.**

_"Sir! I cannot thank you enough! I will return here promptly after Braska's pilgrimage to fulfil the remaining 2 and a half months of service, it is the least I can do for your kindness."_

**(End of flashback) **

Auron stopped. He couldn't continue recalling this conversation. It may have lead to explaining something that Yuna and her other guardians were not ready to understand.

'_Jyscal continued by looking at me rather confused, evidently I had **no idea** that the Summoner's guardian was to become the final aeon, so I couldn't return. But, I can't mention that, they are not yet ready to hear this news. They will have time to realise it for themselves when we arrive in Zanarkand.'_ Auron thought to himself. He had to tread carefully here; this was certainly **not** the time to reveal this news to Yuna and the others.

"Um… Auron? You've kinda stopped talking, and now you're just staring at the tree over there." Tidus noticed aloud. Auron had in fact been silent for over a minute, thinking carefully where to start next… whilst recalling this journey.

"Ah, yes… I apologise. Just, collecting stray thoughts." Auron excused himself.

"So, you're gonna continue? Or do we have to put up with just the beginnings of this story?" Rikku arrogantly added.

"Oh, sorry… that wasn't very nice! I'm just eager to hear more I guess…" Rikku began to blush, hiding her face away from Auron. She waited nervously for a familiar scolding tone to erupt from his mouth and curb her.

"That's okay Rikku. I'll continue, if you permit?" Auron smiled sarcastically towards Rikku.

'_What **is** he **doing**? What in_ _**Yevon** is going on here?'_ Rikku thought to herself, utterly confused. She certainly wasn't used to Auron being so laid back and gentle with her. She soon realised he was still waiting for a reply.

"Sure!" She blurted out loudly. Beginning to blush again, she hid her face away behind her hands.

"Very well… thank you Rikku." Auron smiled again.

"I packed that very night, planning on leaving early in the morning. Jyscal had replied to Braska's request suggesting that he wait there in Besaid for me to arrive. 'Besaid may well be the most logical place to begin your journey to Zanarkand', he had suggested in the letter. It made little difference to me however; I would have walked to Besaid and back if it meant seeing Braska again.

I was so overfilled with joy. I simply couldn't believe that the very next day, I would begin my journey to Besaid… and within the week, assuming no problems arose, I would arrive and see Braska for the first time in 8 years. Little did I know that, that very next day, my whole life would really begin."

* * *

So there is officially the last 'background info' chapter. Sorry it took so long, but the next chapter will have Auron meeting a **_'certain someone'_** on his journey to Besaid, perhaps a small adventure including them both… and then the arrival in Besaid. Then this story really begins… lol 

Thanks everyone for your support so far, couldn't have done it without all of your kind words!

As per, please review… and thanks again for reading my story so far :-)

Til next time…


	4. Surprise

Hi again :-)

Right, here is the 4th chapter! I think I've already replied to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and thanks for doing so! I really do appreciate the support!

Just to let you know, this will be the last chapter put up until February 7th… because I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks soon. But don't worry, I'll be back writing up the next chapter as soon as I get back… and chapter 5 will be up by February 7th, I promise!

Okay then, hope you all enjoy the 4th chapter. Please read & review :-)

**Disclaimer: All things FFX are owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yoshinori Kitase & Square-Enix **

**

* * *

****  
4. Surprise**

"I awoke the next morning, excited about my journey. I clambered out from the bedclothes and began to get changed. Walking over to the desk in the corner of my room, I picked up a small frame, enclosed within a picture of my parents.

"_I'll be back soon enough"_ I remarked, as if actually being able to contact them. Little did I know that the next time I would enter the gates of Bevelle, I would be marked a traitor… and left to wander Spira a lonely ghost of a man." Auron continued.

"I proceeded to gather my things, my katana… passed down to me from my father, and from his father before him." Auron picked up his katana from its position leant up against a nearby tree. Staring at it closely, he moved it left and right; using the suns rays to see his reflection within the folded steel. "Such a fine show of workmanship, and so many memories. My father would always tell me as a child…"

**>>(Flashback)>>**

"_You wait till you're old enough to fight sonny… you'll be having this sword, the same as I did when I first turned 18!"_

**>>(End of flashback)>>**

"So many memories…" He glanced yet again at the blade, reflecting on the many battles; people he had fought alongside, most of whom had long made their journey to the Farplane. "Heh, sorry… a little carried away there. Where was I? Oh yes, I had just finished preparing myself for the long journey ahead…"

**>>(Flashback)>>**

"_You know Auron, it's going to be rather hard being without you to look to for guidance."_ **Kinoc stated.** _"I'll miss you my friend."_

**A tear had formed and just began rolling down his left cheek. I'll never forget that. Never before had I seen such care within Kinoc, and evidently never since.**

"_Farewell my friend, we will meet again soon I hope."_ **I replied.**

**Just then, as I turned to walk through the huge gates of Bevelle… a loud voice beckoned me. It was a familiar voice, however I simply couldn't place it. It did, however, stop me in my tracks… such _intrigue_ evidently causing me to forget the importance of my trip.**

"_Auron! I can't believe it is you! I am so glad that I have found you!"_

**Suddenly it hit me. There was no mistaking it; that was Braska's voice! But what was he doing here? I was about to leave for Besaid in order to meet him, yet he was already here, in Bevelle?**

"_Braska? Is that you? I can't believe it!"_ **I cried out, my voice full of surprise, joy… this was truly a magnificent occurrence. But why was he here?**

**>>(End of flashback)>>**

"Kinoc had left a minute or so before Braska had arrived. Turned out, Braska was in more of a rush to begin his pilgrimage than Maester Jyscal had predicted. He was in no mood to wait for me to arrive in Besaid; he simply couldn't abide staying there for a week or two not doing anything. He had already waited long enough, **_too_** long even." Auron explained.

"What? Waited _too _long? Hadn't he only _just_ sent that letter to Jyscal? What, 3 weeks was **_too_** long for him?" Tidus questioned, ever wanting to prove Auron wrong.

"Given time, I could explain **_why_** it was too long. Or do you wish to continue the story from here yourself?" Auron asked in return.

"…Fine, carry on… do what you want." Tidus replied irritably. Evidently he had realised within the last few hours, whoever questioned Auron's details ended up angering him, and inevitably prolonging the story.

"Braska did indeed explain. Yuna's mother had decided to return to the Al Bhed Home, in order to see her brother Cid and her other family there. Braska had decided to stay home with little Yuna, he didn't explain why… but had blamed himself ever since for doing so." Auron began to explain.

"Why? What happened?" Rikku chirped in.

"You see, whilst travelling towards the Al Bhed Home, Sin had attacked her ship. All people onboard had been killed… and the news had destroyed Braska. He blamed himself for not being with her, to protect her." Auron continued, sadly.

"Upon thinking of it, Braska wouldn't have been able to stop it happening had he been there. I think though, that he just couldn't bare the fact that she had died alone… without her husband at her side." He concluded.

"That's so sad…" Wakka's head dropped, as he began staring at his feet. "I mean, I always blamed myself for Chappu, I shouldn't have let him go… ya know? Somehow, being a guardian, it helps me ya? I mean, ever since Chappu, I always wanted to be a guardian… I s'pose it makes me feel like, I can help defeat the thing that took him…ya?"

"That is understandably how Braska felt. Shortly after hearing the news, he decided to become a summoner. He felt that he had to gain his revenge upon the monster that had taken his wife away from him." Auron agreed.

"He continued to explain to me the last 3 years of training he had undergone as an apprentice summoner, and how hard it had been for him having to wait 3 whole years before he could actually do anything. It had made him feel, useless… in a way. But as soon as he was ready, he sent that letter to Jyscal… and proceeded to travel towards Bevelle shortly afterward. I don't believe he even received Jyscal's reply." Auron continued.

"It… it helps to know the feelings my father underwent." Yuna had stood up confidently, beginning to speak her mind. "It calms me, knowing that these feelings I am experiencing… these feelings of loss… he had them too. I am… not on my own."

"Sometimes all you need to help yourself along is to know that you're not the only one walking this path… it can help to know that others have gone through the same ordeals." Auron consoled her. "Anyway, after explaining himself to me… Braska suggested that we leave Bevelle at once. He knew there was an aeon in Bevelle to collect, but had decided he wished to begin from Besaid, so that he could see Yuna one last time before he began his journey…"

**>>(Flashback)>>**

"Auron? You know that this is important. If I were to begin my pilgrimage here, and not make it to Besaid, I would never see her again. I know it seems illogical, maybe even nonsensical… but I **_need_** to do it this way. I hope you understand…"

**He looked at me, such a pure look of sincerity within his eyes… I knew that it would break his heart not to see her again. I decided that it couldn't really hurt, it would only add another week or so to our journey, it may even have given me more time to talk him out of this… stupidity. You see, Braska was all I really had left in this world, my family had already passed to the Farplane… the only person left who was a link to my childhood was Braska. He was my best friend… I couldn't let him sacrifice himself like this.**

"Then it shall be… as you wish. I will guard you all the way Braska."

**I always did think that, after all… this was _his_ journey, realistically it was solely _his_ choice as to how it played out.**

"HEY! Get off of me! I don't belong here, YOU HERE ME? You can't kill me… I need to get home to my family!"

**Just then a hoard of guards passed by with a criminal. He was fighting them off, quite easily I might add. He seemed hysterical, or maybe drunk… it was hard to tell. But he seemed so genuine at the same time; evidently he loved his family very much. Or maybe it was the drink talking… again it wasn't easy to tell. Whatever the case, it seemed the guards couldn't cope with him. Wave after wave of them kept trying to hold him down, only to be thrown 5 feet into the air and land on the other guards who had failed to restrain him.**

"Hey YOU! Monk! Get over here and help restrain this criminal!"

**Evidently they were talking to me. I had been trained to deal with special cases, people who were too much for the guards to handle. But, for some reason I felt for this guy. I don't understand why, but something inside was telling me that whatever they claimed he had done, it wasn't his fault.**

"Hmmm… maybe I should help them?"

**I looked over to Braska. He nodded confidently, allowing me to do this one last thing for Bevelle before we left. I walked calmly over to the man, and looked directly into his eyes. They swirled, I could only imagine because of the alcohol, which was now evident by the smell of the man's breath. He looked into my eyes, almost seeming confused. I'll always remember the words he spoke as he looked at me…**

"You know this isn't right… don't you! Do you know how to get to Zanarkand?"

**Right then, I swiftly hit him in the stomach. Whilst he winced from the pain, I knocked him once over the head to render him unconscious. The last thing I needed was a powerful drunk running muck over the streets of Bevelle whilst I was gone. He would be safe in a cell for now.**

**I picked the man up on my shoulder, and carried him over towards the guards, who were still picking themselves up off there feet. The Head Guard nodded to me, as a sign of respect I should imagine… probably a little shocked at how easily I handled the problem. I laid the man on the floor, and told the guard he should get him in a prison cell before he awoke. The guard was all too happy to comply.**

"Well, that seemed easy. He just… let you hit him. Why do you think he did that?" **Braska asked me. I looked up at him, a little confused myself.**

"He… he asked me how to get to Zanarkand."

**I stood there, pondering over what had occurred. Something didn't seem right.**

"But, why would a drunk want to see Zanarkand? Seems a little suspicious to me…" **Braska pointed out. ****I nodded my head in agreement, but still wondered why he asked. I couldn't understand, he said 'You know this isn't right… don't you!' What did that mean?**

"I suppose, we could just consider it the ramblings of a drunken man. Or then again, maybe there is something more to this… maybe something he... isn't telling you? Maybe, just maybe… there is more to his story than meets the eye."

**An old man stood in front of us both… wearing a green cloak, with a green hat to match. I didn't recognise him, yet something did feel familiar… although I thought nothing of it. Nothing weird about meeting someone you recognise in Bevelle, after all… there are thousands of people residing there. Chances are I had seen this man walking around Bevelle before at some point.**

"How rude, where are my manners? My name is Maechen, pleased to meet you both. I have little time to explain, but I know that man they just took away… and I know he isn't the criminal they believe him to be. In fact, he isn't a criminal at all. He claims to be from Zanarkand, and they will imprison him for claiming such a thing. Whether he claims such because of the alcohol, or something far greater… I am not to tell. After all, this is your story… and it will play out how you would like it to."

**He had said the last words to Braska… and we were both very confused. The man seemed fine, but he was talking nonsense. The man claimed to be from Zanarkand? That was preposterous! Still, in a weird way, the man seemed to be making sense.**

"Oh, I do apologise… I seem to have rambled on a little. I must leave, I thank you for your time gentleman."

**And with that, the man walked away… leaving Braska and I utterly bewildered.**

**>>(End of flashback)>>**

"Maechen? Haven't we met that man before?" Yuna asked, recognising the name.

"Indeed we have, a number of times on our journey. He is a well travelled man, there is little of Spira he hasn't seen." Auron confirmed.

"So… what happened then? I'm excited to hear… you know?" Rikku asked excitedly.

Tidus looked at Auron suspiciously, he knew very well who the drunk was. He opened his mouth to speak, but Auron looked over at him and shook his head. Tidus stared at him disgruntled, but he knew that Auron would soon reveal the identity of the stranger, and that finally the story of Braska's Pilgrimage would begin.

* * *

There is the 4th chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, and like I said… chapter 5 will be up by February 7th. Thank you all again for all of your support! 

As always, please review… and thanks again :-)

Til next time…


	5. A New Guardian?

Well, after a long time (since Febuary 7th, I'm so sorry!) I've finally finished the next chapter! I really am sorry, I was on holiday until Febuary 5th, and since then my mind has been on so many other things - but I finally remembered about this, and I've got the writting bug again! This chapter carries on straight away from the last one - so nothing to fill you all in on - only that this is the longest chapter so far, so I hope you don't mind reading it all! Again, so sorry about the wait - I really hope you'll forgive me!

Okay then, hope you all enjoy the 5th chapter. As always, please read & review :o)

**Disclaimer: All things FFX are owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yoshinori Kitase & Square-Enix **

**

* * *

**

**5. A New Guardian?**

"Well... Maechen had left, leaving Braska and myself utterly bewildered. We had no idea why he had said what he did, but Braska's curiosity was starting to get the better of him." Auron continued.

**(- - Flashback - -) **

_"Do you really think he meant what he said Auron? Surely that drunkard can't be from Zanarkand... what am I thinking? It's preposterous! Still those words keep ringing in my head... the man said that 'he isn't a criminal at all'."_ **Braska thought out loud.**

**To be honest, I hadn't taken anything the old man had said as truth. I didn't know the man, why should I trust anything he said? As far as I was concerned, it was all just an obstacle standing in the way of Braska beginning his Pilgrimage.**

_"I don't think you should take any of the mans ramblings to heart Braska. Come, we must leave Bevelle soon, or we will be travelling towards Besaid in the dark. It would be much safer to travel by daylight."_ **I tried hard to be the voice of reason. We really did need to leave soon; The path through the Thunder Plains was particularly dangerous during the day, but at night it became something far more treacherous.**

_"I don't know Auron... I want to at least talk to the man. That man, Maechen... he suggested he wasn't a criminal. My conscience wont allow me to leave without searching for the truth in the matter. What if he really **is** innocent, and we left him in the hands of the guards? They'd have him up for trial within a few days, most likely with a setence of death awaiting him. You know how strict Bevelle is when it comes to the Law."_ **Braska's heart had always been more open than mine, but who was I to stop him? I was but his Guardian; My orders were to follow Braska wherever he may go, and protect him.**

_"... Very well, we shall make our way to the drunkards cell. You can talk to him, and see if you think he's innocent or not. Regardless however, we need to be leaving soon, so you don't have much time. If you still think he's innocent after talking to him... then I suppose Grand Maester Jyscal should be told, but we can leave that to the Guards."_ **I reluctantly gave in.**

_"Thank you Auron, I apologise. I promise, we will leave as soon as I've talked with the man."_

**I grunted. The smile on Braska's face almost made my stomach turn, I couldn't believe I had to go through all of this even before we left. But still, my duty as a Guardian was to follow and protect; I had little choice in the matter.**

**(- - End of flashback - -) **

"Auron... who was the drunkard?" Tidus looked at Auron curiously. He was sure he knew already, but he needed to hear it from Auron's lips. Auron looked up to Tidus, but chose to ignore him for now; He would explain soon enough, and the boy would have to wait just like the others. A look of dissapointment arose within Tidus' facial expression; Why was Auron holding it back from him? Auron turned his gaze back towards Yuna and the others. There was a short pause, and he continued.

"When we arrived at the jail, there were Guards **_everywhere_**. It had seemed that the man had regained consciousness before they'd locked him in a cell, and there had evidentally been a struggle. We asked calmly to see the man, Braska posing as an old friend in order to acquire permission to do so. When we finally approached the cell, well..."

**(- - Flashback - -) **

_"My word... this place looks like a battlefield. He must've caused quite a struggle to make **this** kind of mess."_** I felt obliged to try and make Braska realise we needn't be there for very long; My aim was to show him that the drunkard was dangerous and then get out of Bevelle as soon as possible.**

_"We don't know **where** he got the strength from, he almost turned over the whole watch! We had to call in some Monks to help keep control of him, but he's safely in a cell now. He must've drunk a load though, he keeps shouting that he's from Zanarkand! Have you ever heard something so absurd?"_ **A Guard was leading us towards his cell, and felt the need to talk to us almost all of the way there; I however was not in the mood to dignify his speech with a response. The Bevelle Guards always did have the idea that they had priority over the Monks, and that they could push them around. Such a distinction between the Guards and the Monks didn't really exist, however the Monks always worked hard to make sure they didn't make any mistakes that would endanger their chances of finishing their 3 year service to the Grand Maester; and so the Guards often used this chance to push the Monks around, knowing that any retaliation could be reported to the Grand Maester... and their service, along with their title, could be taken away from them.**

_"You're not going to reply Monk? I think I'm doing you a favour here, letting you see this criminal... don't you?"_ **The Guard's manner turned from friendly to quite the opposite; Evidentally he didn't like my manner.**

_"You are not doing anything for me, you are doing this for Summoner Braska. That is what is required of a Guard, is it not? To do as ones in higher positions ask? I suppose we could have approached Grand Maester Jyscal in person before-hand to request direct permission, although I'm sure as a last wish from a Summoner on his way to defeat sin, a Grand Maester would permit such a request. Do you wish for us to do such a thing, and then return?"_ **I spoke as calmly as I could, although I made it obvious that I wasn't in the mood to go traipsing around Bevelle searching for 'permission' to see a criminal that meant nothing to me. The Guard seemed to just give in, it had obviously been a long day for him too.**

_"Well, here he is. Don't expect to get any sense out of him though."_ **The Guard pointed us towards a dull and dark cell in the corner, and walked back towards his position at the front desk.**

_"Well?"_ **I looked to Braska. I had no intentions of going near the man, and so I stood still, arms crossed and motioning with my head for Braska to go on without me. The man couldn't exactly hurt Braska, after all... he _was_ behind bars. **

_"Very well, I won't be long Auron."_ **Braska turned and walked confidently towards the last cell on the right. He peered through, seeing the man laying on the floor. I was about 10 feet away, but could hear clearly what was being said.**

_"Ahem... Sir? I wonder, if you would do me the honor of answering a few questions I have?"_ **Braska asked in a low tone, unsure of what the answer would be. The man got up, and walked over to the bars, his eyes wide with curiosity.**

_"Who're you? You a counselor - here to see if I'm insane? Bah! I'm no crazy drunkard... although I have to admit, I've had a few..."_ **The man began to count on his fingers how many drinks he could recall that he had drunk, losing count comically after ten.**

_"I heard you claim you are from Zanarkand, is this true? Do you really believe you are from that City?"_ **Braska came to the point quickly, seeing how aggitated I had become already waiting for him; He had no time to explain who he was, and why he was there.**

_"... they told me that it's impossible, that I must have drunk too much... as if the place didn't even exist! But **you**... you've heard of Zanarkand?"_ **All of a sudden the man seemed sound of mind, and quite interested in hearing Braska's response. It obviously surprised Braska, as he stood back a step.**

_"Firstly it was not myself who heard your claims, it was my Guardian..."_ **Braska turned to face me,** _"Auron, please come down here." _

**I reluctantly began walking towards the man's cell. I knew Braska would try to bring me into this, and there was little I could do about it now, although if I played my card right I could get us out of there quicker.**

_"You! I know you... you're the one that hit me! I thought you were different, could see something in your eyes that made me think you would listen. Suppose I was wrong..."_ **The man quickly recognised me, but seemed despondant towards me now, and this didn't exactly surprise me. I simply ignored the man and looked to Braska.**

_"Surely you've been here long enough? We must leave."_ **I told him bluntly.**

**Braska sighed, and then looked towards the man once again.** _"There is one more thing I need to ask. Why is it, that Zanarkand is so important to you? I cannot understand, as much as I ponder over it." _

**The man looked intently towards Braska, with a tear in his eye.** _"My family... they are in Zanarkand. **Everything**... it's all in Zanarkand." _**His head dropped and tilted to one side, this seemed to bring him to state of depression.**

**Braska looked down towards his feet - raising his hand to his chin in thought, and then after a few seconds looked back up towards the man.** _"I don't know why I'm saying this, but... I am travelling towards Zanarkand. If you are that desperate to return there, for whatever reason it may be... I could use another strong Guardian. What if I were to strike a deal with you? I can get you out of here, and I can lead you to Zanarkand - providing you are willing to help Auron protect me during our journey there." _

_"Braska! What on **earth** are you suggesting? Think about this for just one second - It's insane!"_ **I couldn't believe what Braska was suggesting! He would ask a criminal to be his Guardian? I simply couldn't see why Braska would do such a thing, and I made sure he understood how I felt.**

_"Calm down Auron, I see no insanity in this man, and I can't leave him to be unjustly trialed simply for believing he lives in Zanarkand! I am aware that it is a sacred place, but that doesn't mean that a man such as this couldn't be living there. I am aware it wouldn't be the most comfortable living conditions, but it's not **completely** implausable."_ **Braska replied calmly and confidentally.**

**I was left speechless. I let out a sigh of discontentment, and stood back a couple of feet.** _"If that is what you wish Braska, do so... after all, it is your journey as I have already said once today... I am simply here to protect you, whether it be from fiends **or** other people."_ **I turned and walked away, completely taken-aback. This day had been wierd enough as it was, but we still had had to leave for the Thunder Plains before dark**. _"I will wait for you at the gates."_ **I shouted back to them both as I walked out of the jail. **

**(- - End of flashback - -) **

"That man, he became my fathers Guardian? That must mean that he was Sir Jecht!" Yuna realised, shouting aloud.

"Yes, that is true." Auron smiled, looking over towards Tidus. Tidus looked back and smiled accordingly, he knew now wasn't the time to tell them that his father was still in Spira, in the form of Sin. He tilted his head a little, and Auron nodded towards him, realising what was on his mind. Auron decided to continue quickly before anyone else asked questions that could not yet be answered.

"As far as I am aware, the man... that is Jecht, was ecstatic to hear Braska's proposal, and accepted without delay. Braska went about arranging things, convincing the Guards that it was a worthwhile cause for letting him go, especially considering they had no solid proof against his deeds, whatever they were. I have no idea how Braska knew that they had no proof to this day; Who knows, perhaps he didn't... but whatever the case, they let him go without a fight, and soon they met me at the gate. Braska then decided, much to my dismay may I add, that he actually wished to obtain the Aeon from within the Bevelle Temple whilst we were still here; Then say his last goodbyes to the City that day, before we left." Auron continued.

"So that's where my fathers pilgrimage actually began, in Bevelle." Yuna stated.

"That is true also." Auron smiled at Yuna. "I permitted him to approach the Temple on his own, and to take his time saying goodbye to the City he loved so much. I had by now infact given up on the idea of leaving before it became dark; Besides, we had an extra Guardian, who by what I had seen was quite strong, so I assumed we would cope fine travelling through the Thunder Plains with his help. Of course, I was aware I would need to keep an eye on him at the same time; After all, I had no real reason to trust this man, even if _Braska_ felt we did."

"So, eventually you left Bevelle with the both of them?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, after a little while Braska returned from the Temple, and asked that we leave as soon as possible. He had said his goodbyes, and didn't want to linger around anymore. **_'Goodbye is goodbye. It needn't be prolonged by a yearning not to leave, or I may decide never to leave' _**- I believe that is how Braska put it. Shortly thereafter the three of us found ourselves outside the gates, and starting our very own journey towards Besaid."

* * *

Well there we have it, I just really hope it was worth the wait, because not a lot happened! Although I did (finally) introduce you all to Jecht; I took my time huh? Lol! The next chapter will be briefly discussing their journey to Besaid, and hopefully will have them arriving there by the end of the chapter, so most likely I'll post 2 chapters at once next time. That way you won't be bored with them just travelling! 

As always, please review - it's the only way my stories will improve! Have your say! Hehe :o)

Thanks! Til next time!


End file.
